


Come Back To Me

by tiniestawoo



Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Scott visits Lydia at Eichen, Season 5B, a coda of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: His best friend has always been Stiles, will always be Stiles. He loves him like a brother, but they’re both hurting. They are two sides of the same coin, but that coin has gone through hell in recent weeks. Their relationship is damaged, but not irreparably. That bond, Scott knows, Theo failed to take from him.But Lydia…or, the one where Scott goes to visit Lydia in Eichen and is struck by how important she is to him.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Scott McCall
Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> the request for this one was Scydia + Helplessness!
> 
> (oh, and as a sidetone, you kind of hav etc just use your imagination to invent a reason why Scira would have broken up to best enjoy this. I believe in you!)

The thing about dying is that on the other side of it – inexplicably alive, unexpectedly breathing – things are so much clearer. The pieces of the world that had been blurry before are redrawn with crisp, sharp lines. Questions that didn’t make sense before have answers that ring with a stark clarity. Scott’s never been more simultaneously confident and terrified in his entire life.

His best friend has always been Stiles, will always be Stiles. He loves him like a brother, but they’re both hurting. They are two sides of the same coin, but that coin has gone through hell in recent weeks. Their relationship is damaged, but not irreparably. That bond, Scott knows, Theo failed to take from him. 

But Lydia… 

As he’d lay there dying, his world swimming in a murky blackness, he’d thought of various pack members, but his brain kept going back to Lydia. He kept seeing the delicate curve of her cherry red smile, fiery intelligence in her eyes, but also fear, tenderness, _trust_. Did she know? Did she feel him dying? Did she scream in some distant corner of Beacon Hills where his failing alpha ears couldn’t hear her. If he whispered, would the delicate network of her banshee power carry his dying words to her? 

In the end, it didn’t matter, and he realized with a painful pang that he might never know. He sat on a cold stool next to the small, low bed. The room wasn’t particularly cold, and it smelled vaguely like some kind of disinfectant cleaner. Lydia smelled wrong, though. She smelled like hospital soap and there were no chemosignals for Scott to try to interpret. There was no scent of her perfume, her chapstick, any of the things he’d come to associate as _Lydia_.

The green of her eyes was still bright, maybe even brighter now than it had been before, and it physically hurt that she was staring at the ceiling, not at him. Her lips, bare and chapped, were slightly parted and slightly pale, and her normally creamy skin had a grey tinge to it that made Scott fiercely angry. 

They _knew_ who had done this to Lydia. It was the same person that had done all of the bad things to all of them lately. Scott split the blame with Theo, though. Theo had tried his damndest to tear his pack apart, but Scott had _let him_. 

Effectively, Scott had put Lydia in this hospital bed, and he was helpless to do anything about it. He reached out to take her limp hand, squeezing it gently and bringing it to his lips so he could press the cool fingers against his mouth, breathe the scent of her skin, even if it was wrong. The scent of her was still there, buried underneath the hospital and the soap. He had to believe _Lydia_ was still in there, behind crystalline green eyes and a pallor that made Scott think of holding another of his loves in his arms, watching the blood leave her body and her skin tint grey.

“I can’t lose you, Lydia,” Scott admitted quietly, mindful of Natalie Martin at the door, watching him with wary eyes. “I’m so sorry. Please come back to us – to me.”

Lydia had no reply. She just stared at the ceiling. How many heartbeats, how many breaths, did he have to wait for her to come back? He knew he’d wait, though. Wait, and hold onto the pack he had left and hunt the beast and do everything he needed to until Lydia came back to him.

There was no other option.


End file.
